


ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʀᴋ {SNK Thriller}

by zekecrist



Series: SNK – AUs [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Advertencia: Esta fanfic puede llegar a tratar temas muy oscuros, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Gen, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Thriller
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Armin y Mikasa deben abrirse paso contra el miedo para proteger a sus amigos, porque aquí, nada de lo que vaya a pasar es seguro.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott & Sasha Blouse & Jean Kirstein & Connie Springer, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart
Series: SNK – AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694350
Kudos: 7





	1. ɪɴᴛʀᴏᴅᴜᴄᴄɪóɴ

El **miedo** es el sentimiento que refleja nuestro **desconocimiento** ; 

Las personas tenemos miedo a lo desconocido, no saber lo que va a pasar es lo que más puede aterrar a alguien. 

En esta ocasión, una historia protagonizada por **Armin y Mikasa** , además de sus amigos (unos más que otros), los dos están temerosos de lo que podrían pasar al encontrarse en una situación que nunca han estado, y que no saben si podrían controlar. 

Armin quiere proteger a todo el mundo, mientras que Mikasa quiere averiguar quién les está haciendo esto para que deje de hacerlo, pero aunque sea de diferente manera, los dos tienen **miedo**. 

En esta historia, el **poder** equivale al **conocimiento** ; al conocimiento de lo que va a pasar, por que Armin y Mikasa tienen claro que la persona que les está haciendo esto es más **poderosa** que ellos. 


	2. ᴀᴄᴛᴏ 1

Mikasa no paraba de aporrear la puerta de la morada de Eren mientras Armin miraba a su alrededor por si quizás estaba fuera. Su amiga a veces gritaba el nombre de Eren, mientras no paraba de dar pequeños golpecitos a la entrada.

—¿Crees que se podría haber olvidado de que hemos quedado? No ha pasado nunca antes. —preguntaba Armin preocupado. 

—Sería muy raro, pero no podemos descartar esa posibilidad. —aseguró Mikasa—. ¿Crees que sus padres sabrán algo de esto? 

—¿Insinuas que puede estar con ellos? Mikasa, no he visto a Eren yéndose a casa de sus padres de visita desde que se independizó el año pasado. Si no recuerdo mal, únicamente les habrá visitado la Navidad anterior. 

El sonido de las notificaciones del móvil de Armin sonó, y a pesar de la tensa situación decidió mirarlo con la esperanza de que fuese Eren, pero se decepcionó. 

—Dios mío, Jean ya está empezando a hacer bromas sobre que llegamos tarde. Genial. —comentó Armin nada más abrir el chat de su amigo. Les estaban esperando. 

—Dile que no sabemos donde está Eren, no podemos ir sin él. —una vez Mikasa dijo esto, Armin empezó a escribir lo que le había pedido. 

Eren se despertó de sopetón, abriendo los ojos inmediatamente al sentir que no estaba en la comodidad de su cama. Las muñecas se encontraban en su espalda, apretadas por una especie de cordel, al igual que sus piernas. Intentó quitárselo, como idea inicial, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de lo apretado que estaba, eso sin contar las marcas que ya tenía cuando despertó.

Miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza de saber si algunos de sus amigos estaba allí, y en vistas de que la oscuridad ganaba, sin darle la oportunidad de ver algo, se decidió por intentar gritar por ayuda, pero el hecho de que tenía un fuerte celo pegado en la boda, impidiéndole hablar, le golpeó cuando intentó mover su boca, con el sabor del pegamento metálico quedándose pegado a su boca. Ya que no podía hablar, finalmente optó por hacer sonidos extraños con una boca, que aún seguía tapada. Pudo expresar unos cuántos murmullos, y nada más.

No recibió ningún tipo de respuesta, no había nadie a su lado, ni alguien que escuchase su intento de pedir socorro, y recordó lo último que hizo; echarse una siesta, ya que no durmió nada en toda la noche y había quedado con sus amigos. Se preguntó si les estarían esperando. 

Pero en cuestión de unos 15 minutos, empezó a escuchar pasos, pensó en gritar por ayuda, pero algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien. 

La puerta se abrió y puso sentir que era un hombre, quizás fornido, de alta estatura, se acercó hacia Eren, y en unos segundos sintió cómo envainaba algo parecido a un arma afilada de metal, sonó limpio y rápido. 

Lo último que ocurrió fue un grito desgarrador por parte de Eren. 


	3. ¹·⁰¹

Armin y Mikasa escucharon el grito, inmediatamente supieron que pertenecía a Eren. 

Alarmados, Armin agarró una piedra que encontró cerca del césped de enfrente de la casa y se la pasó a Mikasa, ésta la usó para romper una ventana de al lado de la entrada principal, por la cual pensaba entrar. 

«Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas.» Se dijeron a si mismos, intentando quitarse la culpa que suponía cometer el delito de invadir una propiedad, pero lo hicieron pensando en que su amigo estaría peligro, de todas formas ya pensarían mejor en eso si realmente estaban en problemas. 

El corazón de la chica empezaba a ir muy rápido y Armin intentaba tener la cabeza un poco más fría y optar por la idea de que su amigo Eren estaba bien y no estaba pasando por nada malo. 

En las salas del primer piso no había nada, y el segundo, que fue revisado rápidamente por Armin, tampoco tenía nada. 

Sólo les quedaba una opción; el sótano. 

Aquel que sólo tuvieron la oportunidad de ver un par de veces gracias a las veces que quedaron con Eren en su propia casa. 

Les asustaba el hecho de que era un laberíntico y oscuro, pero era su única opción. 

* * *

Armin y Mikasa corrían desesperados por el estrecho y oscuro pasillo, llenos de miedo, no podían dejar de pasar en que algo malo le había ocurrido a su amigo Eren mientras la oscuridad les asombraba, sólo podían disfrutar de la leve luz que emanaba de algunas salidas. Mikasa era la que iba más rápido, y ella al observar esta desventaja por parte del rubio decidió agarrarle de la mano. Era como si huyesen de algo, quizás del desconocimiento

Ni siquiera estaban seguros de si iban en dirección segura hacia donde escucharon los gritos, pero mientras corrían, sentían toda la ansiedad acumulada en su garganta, como si tuviesen una piedra que se la obstruía, y que además les daba ganas de llorar. 

Mikasa no paraba de gritar el nombre de Eren, como si de alguna manera les ayudase a llegar más rápido a la zona de aquellos gemidos de dolor. Armin sentía como su corazón fuese a explotar, latía rápidamente y sentía como su pecho estuviese en llamas. 

Mikasa abrió una puerta, esperando encontrarse lo peor, dió con el sitio equivocado, una especie de habitación con algunas cosas viejas; ahí no estaba Eren, por lo que inmediatamente dio media vuelta, mareando un poco a Armin, que seguía agarrándola de la mano. 

La chica corrió hacia la próxima puerta que estuvo en su campo de visión, y desesperadamente volvió a correr, recta, con la mano en dirección al pomo, se aproximaba a algo que no quería ver. 

Cuando tocó el pomo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, se detuvo, lo que extrañó a Armin.

Mikasa respiró hondo y giró el pomo, para después empujar la puerta. 

Y ahí estaba el cuerpo de Eren, ensangrentado, Mikasa apartó la mirada al instante, y Armin se quedó viéndolo. 

El rubio se acercó al cuerpo, para ver si de alguna manera no estaba muerto, o intentar detener la sangre que no paraba de emanar de su pecho. Mikasa, que evitaba verlo con ayuda de interponer sus brazos en sus ojos, observó una puerta semi-abierta, y sin pensarlo ni decir nada más fue corriendo hacia ahí, rápidamente, Armin sintió la ráfaga de viento que ella provocó con su movimiento como un torbellino. 

Mikasa seguía corriendo por un terreno que desconocía, un largo pasillo se extendía hacia ella que terminaba en una escalera que iba hacia arriba, de la poca luz que salía de la entrada dislumbró una silueta, que aparentemente pertenecía a un fornido hombre, el cuál seguramente había participado en las profundas heridas de su amigo Eren, y mientras se fijaba en esos detalles la pelinegra seguía corriendo, sin mostrar signo alguno de querer detenerse.

Y mientras tanto, Armin atendía a Eren, o al menos lo intentaba, ya que ni siquiera conseguía detectar el latido de su corazón, y empezaba a pensar en lo peor. 

La sangre no paraba de salir del cuello de Eren de la misma rapidez que las lágrimas de Armin al observar tan sangrienta y y desgarradora escena. 

Cuando sientes que estas perdiendo a alguien, en lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en lo que no le has dicho, ni nunca podrás decirle; en todo lo malo y bueno que pasaste con esa persona, y en que nunca podrás volver a compartir todo tipo de momentos con ella. Y lo peor de todo, es que nunca volverás a sentir su presencia, además de esa presión en el pecho que te hace preocuparte en cómo se sentiría esa persona antes de morir, en sus últimos pensamientos y en porqué no paras de preguntarte por qué no le dijiste todo lo que querías decirle si supieses que no ibas a volver a verle. 

Eso era lo que sentía Armin en estos momentos, aunque el corazón y mente de Mikasa estaban inundados de rabia, y no podía pensar en otra cosa. 

Ella seguía corriendo, y por cada milisegundo la silueta se hacía cada vez más clara y se veía más cercana. Aquel hombre era rápido, pero no más que Mikasa, sobre todo en su situación actual, que no podía pensar con claridad. 

Y en esos mismos momentos, la vida de Eren se iba agotando en los brazos del rubio.

Mientras la pelinegra sentía que se acercaba más a aquel hombre, su velocidad aumentaba más y más hasta que supo que su brazo podía alcanzaba lo que estaba persiguiendo, y de repente dió un pequeño brinco, impulsando su propio cuerpo para acabar en el sospechoso del asesinato de Eren, le tiró al suelo, para después examinarle, darse cuenta que tenía una extraña arma de filo circular cubierta de sangre, se la quitó en seguida con una rápida patada, y después giró su cuerpo para observar su rostro;

Lo reconoció al instante;

Kenny Ackerman. 


	4. ¹·⁰²

Kenny Ackerman era primo de Mikasa, él era unos de esos miembros de la familia que con suerte veías en Navidad. 

Es como si estuviesen alejados de tu familia más cercana, y a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad y acordarte de él de cuando vivias tu infancia, casi no le veía en su adolescencia, y cuando le veía, eran algunas miradas y abrazos, un "¿Cómo te va la vida?", respondes, o responde "bien, ¿y a ti?".

Y así.

Conversaciones con cero profundidad que no llegaban a nada. Por lo cual Mikasa ahora mismo tenía a Kenny, unos de esos primos con los que mantuvo una o dos conversaciones insignificantes, y era el único sospechoso de la muerte de su amigo, lo cuál le producía un extraño comezón en el pecho. Como una quemadura.

La mirada de Kenny decía lo que su corazón callaba; sabía que le habían descubierto, pero al mismo tiempo todo era un malentendido. 

Aunque ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la adolescente que estaba encima suya; solamente la reconocía porque la habría visto en alguna boda o comida familiar cuando no parecía una adolescente. Tenía entendido que era familia suya, quizás algunas de esas primas lejanas, le habrían contado que lo era, y él se lo cree a pesar de que poco le habría importado en ese momento.

Hacía años que Kenny no veía a nadie de su familia, quizás cinco o seis, pero no disfrutaba mucho de pensar en eso. Llevaría todo ese tiempo haciendo cosas horribles para la gente, aunque con la costumbre dejó de pensar en ello como una tragedia. Era sicario, mataba a gente a sangre fría por dinero. Empezó como una propuesta de alguien de la calle que conocía casi sin quererlo, y acabó convirtiéndose en su trabajo, si es que se le podía llamar así.

A pesar de su cínico comportamiento, a veces tenía remordimientos, razón por la cual no quería disfrutar de ver a su familia. Aunque tampoco echaba de menos a alguien; con el tiempo su corazón se fue congelando. Su vida se convirtió en un agujero en el que subxistía a base de asesinar.

—Puedo explicarlo. —Kenny reaccionó, sintiendo cómo las manos de la pelinegra se encargaban de mantenerle con presión suficiente para que el pensamiento de escapar no cruzase por su mente, al menos no por el momento.

Mikasa le miró, no quería confiar en la persona que portaba la sangre de su amigo en pequeños trozos de su propia ropa y manos, pero aunque pensase que no se lo mereciera, le dejó que se explicara.

—Soy un sicario, sí he matado a tu amigo.

La chica le miró de una forma en la que no habían mirado a Kenny nunca, y seguramente Mikasa tampoco miró a alguien de esa forma nunca. Era una mezcla entre querer creerle, no querer creerle, rabia y tristeza, pero de esas 4 emociones ninguna estaba clara.

—¡Dime la verdad! —exclamó Mikasa, después de pensar en qué decir por un par de minutos.

Kenny sintió una sensación electrificante para nada agradable recorrer unos de sus dedos, y poco más tarde se dio cuenta de que la chica se los crujió mientras le gritaba que le dijese la verdad, ahora no los sentía, su ángulo le impedía confirmar si, como sospechaba, estaban totalmente girados.

—Lo que te digo es la verdad. —dijo Kenny, entre dolorosos suspiros—. Sé que casi no nos conocemos, pero jamás mataría si no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo.

Mikasa volvió a mirarle de aquella manera, cuál mosqueó un poco a Kenny. Por supuesto que ella no se fiaba de él, pero a pesar de haberle crujido un par de dedos que con mucha suerte volvería a sentir, la idea de matar a alguien se escapaba de los sentimientos de Mikasa. Jamás asesinaría a alguien, y mantenía esa idea aún teniendo delante a la persona que asesinó a Eren. 

Es irónico que ya casi se había olvidado de eso; estaba tan centrada en echarle la culpa a alguien que se olvidó de qué exactamente le echaba de su culpa, o quizás simplemente no quería aceptar que había perdido a su amigo.

Mikasa no quería pensárselo más, se quitó el cinturón, aún encima de Kenny, aunque eso suponiese pasar el resto del día con la sensación de que sus pantalones no se mantenían firmes, aunque esa era su última preocupación en ese momento.

—Si intentas algo, te juro que te mataré. —advirtió Mikasa, de forma espeluznante, aunque sabía de antemano que ella no podía ni pensar en matar a alguien.

Acto seguido, ató sus manos con el cinturón, como si es le impidiese a Kenny usar cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo para escapar o defenderse como quisiese, pero no, Kenny de momento no pensaba en escapar, él sabía mejor que nadie que si escapase sería peor para él; sabía que esa chiquilla no iba a matarle, ni tampoco ningunos de sus amigos; sólo eran adolescentes , no intentarían eso. Pero lo que si le preocupaba era correr el peligro de ser perseguido; sabían su identidad, su nombre, su cara, lo que era y lo que había hecho. Y Kenny no pasó todo ese tiempo siendo sicario cuidando mucho el no ser descubierto para que una niñata lo mandase todo a la mierda, así que de momento se quedaría quieto, Mikasa en cierta manera sospechaba que Kenny no intentaría nada, y estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo.


	5. ¹·⁰³

Al final del pasillo, mientras Mikasa llevaba a Kenny como si aquel cinturón fuese lo único que le detenía de escapar, se iba acercando más y más a la escena del asesinato, cada pisada le aproximaba al error del que todavía ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar.

Abrió la puerta, y entre sollozos de Armin, Mikasa sintió que sus rodillas estaban débiles, y no aguantó a sostenerse de pie cuando estuvo al lado del inerte cuerpo de Eren, se puso sobre sus rodillas, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el oscuro suelo. En frente suya, podía observar a su amigo llorando y lamentándose, ya que aquel chico llamado Eren, que les unió durante sus años más jóvenes, y que siempre tenía un ímpetu de hierro acompañado de siempre ese cáracter tan extrovertido suyo que sólo se mostraba con sus seres queridos, les había abandonado; pero ni siquiera sabían por qué.

Kenny se limitó a apartar la mirada, siguiendo en su sitio, solamente podía pensar en las lamentaciones de aquellos dos; Armin se ahogaba en sus propias lágrimas, mientras que Mikasa sufría en silencio.

Las manos del rubio temblaban, y Mikasa lo sentía. Tenían un pequeño dilema; si avisar a sus amigos o a la policía o una policía. Por un lado, Armin pensaba que lo mejor era avisar a la policía lo más rápido posible, pocos segundos después llamarían a sus amigos -aunque no se veía con el valor suficiente para dar una noticia así, y menos por el teléfono-, y por otro lado, Mikasa, que prefería tratar con Kenny en persona.

—Si llamamos a la policía, da igual se lo escondemos, lo acabará sabiendo, y, por lo tanto, huirá. —susurró Mikasa a su amigo, lejos de Kenny, que les miraba como si intentase descifrar lo que estaba diciendo.

—Entonces acabaremos de culpables y probablemente nunca volveremos a verle. —le siguió el juego Armin—. Pensándolo bien, hagamos lo que hagamos, estaremos en problemas con la policía.

En el pequeño parque, únicamente habitado por aquel grupo de amigos, mientras los demás hablaban, Jean observaba el horizonte que se observaba por encima de los árboles. El viento recorría su cara y le hacía alejarse del murmullo de su grupo de amigos, pero esa sensación es interrumpida cuando suena su móvil, reconoce que es el tono de una llamada e inmediatamente sabe que son Mikasa y Armin. 

A pesar de extrañarse porque sólo llaman cuando están en situaciones peligrosas, obviamente acepta la llamada. 

—¿Hola? —pregunta Jean, acercándose el móvil a la oreja. 

—Jean... 

Reconoce la voz de Armin, la cuál suena más baja de lo normal, y recuerda que él sólo llama teléfono cuando es algo urgente, por lo que empieza a preocuparse. 

—¿Ha pasado algo? —el tono de Jean denota miedo. 

—¿Dónde estáis? ¿Estáis solos? 

Jean debe procesar la información debido a las teorías que amenazan con llegar a su cabeza, pero debe responder rápido porque al parecer su amigo tiene urgencia. 

—Estamos en el parque donde siempre quedamos. 

A Jean le gustaría preguntar qué está pasando, pero parece algo demasiado serio para decirlo por teléfono. Y si no fuese así, Armin ya se lo habría contado. 

—Vamos a tu casa. Ve allí, rápido. Entraremos por el garaje. 

Armin cuelga el teléfono, y Jean se para a pensar, cosa que no debería, pero no puede evitar preguntarse por qué Armin no le ha dicho que los demás de su grupo de amigos no fueran a su casa. 

Mikasa está al lado de Armin, escuchando todo. No sabían por qué, pero habían decidido confiar en Jean. Pero no pensaban esconderlo a los demás, al menos no de momento. Tienen a un hombre secuestrado al lado suyo, un hombre muy peligroso, y no tienen ni idea de lo que puede llegar a ser capaz. Están asustados, y esperan que todo esto sea una pesadilla. 

Pero no lo es. 

Jean ha vuelto a adquirir el hábito de morderse las uñas, está nervioso, sensación que aumenta gradualmente cuando se cabeza se llena de pensamientos peores mientras más le da vueltas. 

Está en frente de la puerta del garaje, la cuál está semi-abierta, y a veces se asoma para ver si sus amigos aparecen. En unas de esas veces, se lleva un susto de muerte. 

Mikasa tenía agarrado a Kenny por delante suya, y Armin estaba a su lado, por lo cuál Jean no pudo evitar temerse lo peor cuando vió a un hombre de tales dimensiones al lado de su amigo. Volvió a meter la cabeza dentro, y empezó a buscar por el suelo. Lo más útil que encontró fue una llanta, y se puso delante de la entrada mientras la sujetaba en la mano. Sus manos temblaban, y sentía un nudo en la garganta. 

—¿Jean, estás ahí? —Pregunta Armin, pero Jean se está preocupando en otras cosas ahora que no sea hablar. 

—¿Jean? —Esta vez escucha la voz de Mikasa, y sin saber por qué, sus músculos se relajan. 

—¿Q-qué? —Jean tartamudea, pero es un milagro que su voz consiga salir. 

—Déjanos entrar, por favor. No queremos que nos vea nadie. 

Jean está en pánico, pero ni siquiera puede reaccionar al detalle de que la puerta está abierta y Armin ya la está abriendo. 

La llanta sigue estando en su mano, pero Jean ahora está tan temeroso, qué se siente inferior a cualquier peligro. No sólo su seguridad está amenazada, su autoestima también. 

Si no se sentía capaz de ni proteger a sus amigos, ¿cómo iba a protegerse a él mismo? 

Sentía ganas de llorar, una silueta se asomaba por la puerta y cuando empezase a atacar -si se sentía capaz de ello- no se iba a sentir dueño de sus acciones. 


	6. ¹·⁰⁴

—¡Jean! 

Armin grita, asustado al ver a Jean en posición de ataque, y cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, siente arrepentimiento por meter a Jean en esa situación. 

Kenny mira para abajo, planeando en silencio cuál sería el mejor momento para ejecutar su huída, aunque lleva todo el camino así. 

Pero Armin y Mikasa tienen la suerte de que Jean esté completamente congelado, por lo que se detiene a observar la escena que está contemplando, y no puede dejar pasar el hecho de que el hombre que cree que amenaza su vida está esposado, y justamente sostenido por Mikasa. Sus músculos consiguen tranquilizarse, deja la llanta en el suelo e inmediatamente se siente miserable sin saber muy bien por qué. No tiene ni idea de la carrera de emociones por las que su mente y cuerpo están pasando. 

—¡Jean! —Armin corre preocupado hacia Jean, quién parece querer abandonar la posición de estar de pie— ¿Estás bien? 

Los dos amigos se miran mientras Mikasa cierra la puerta detrás suya. 

—¿Qué se supone que os pasa? —pregunta Jean, alterado mientras se esfuerza para que su voz no se rompa.

—Por favor, déjanos explicártelo. 

Armin traga saliva, no tiene ni idea de lo que el cercano futuro tiene preparado para él y sus amigos y eso le asusta, y Mikasa no puede parar de pensar en que Eren ha abandonado su mundo y que nunca podrá volver a verle. 

Mikasa no volverá a saber lo que es escuchar la voz de Eren, su rostro con el paso del tiempo será una Mancha borrosa en su mente y siempre que algo le recuerde a él experimentará la melancolía como si fuese una droga, porque esos recuerdos de los que no quería deshacerse era lo único que le ataba a Eren. 

Las manos de Jean tiemblan, sus labios se sienten diferentes y aunque no le gustaría, las lágrimas empiezan a amenazar con recorrer su rostro. Ni siquiera podía mirar a sus amigos, ni procesar lo que le acababan de contar. Le gustaría irse a llorar a una habitación, acompañado de su soledad, pero no parece lo mejor ahora mismo. 

Armin y Mikasa miraban hacia abajo, entre ellos, hacia el techo, da igual el lugar que fuese mientras no viesen a Jean derrumbarse delante de ellos. 

—Y... ¿Por qué habéis venido aquí? —pregunta Jean, mirando hacia abajo y teniendo la suerte de que su voz no se llegue a romper todavía. 

—No podíamos estar en la casa de Eren... Y necesitamos ayuda —Armin decide tomar la iniciativa y empezar a hablar, alguien debía contarle las cosas a Jean—, alguien ha matado a Eren, y quizás nuestros amigos sean los siguientes. El hombre que traíamos con nosotros es un sicario, o al menos eso ha dicho ser. 

Kenny estaba en una esquina de la habitación, observando lo débiles y miedosas que podían llegar a ser las personas a su alrededor. 

Jean debe hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar e intentar tomar el mando de la situación, al fin y al cabo, era el que tenía la “faceta de líder” dentro del grupo, una característica que les dió ventaja a Armin y Mikasa, pues si bien era cierto que Jean y Eren eran vecinos, tuvieron más suerte al poder aprovecharse de esa característica de Jean. 

—¿Dices que nuestros amigos están en peligro? —pregunta Jean. 

Cuando Armin y Mikasa escuchan esa pregunta, una sensación de frío empieza a subir por todo su cuerpo; escalofríos, al darse cuenta del error que han cometido.

—Sí... —responde Mikasa.

—¿Qué hacemos? —dice Armin, justo cuando Mikasa le responde a Jean. Todos están pensando en lo mismo. 

—Si les decimos que vengan, pueden estar en peligro de camino. —razona Jean. 

—¿Y qué sugieres? —pregunta Armin— Si vamos nosotros tres, el primo de Mikasa estará solo, y si sólo uno se queda con él, esa persona estará en peligro. Además, que sólo vaya uno de nosotros a avisar a nuestros amigos es prácticamente un suicidio, no sabemos lo que hay ahí fuera. 

—Si les decimos a nuestros amigos que vengan, serán muchos, y podrá ser más complicado para quien sea que esté ahí fuera. —argumenta Mikasa, haciendo que la decisión definitiva esté más cerca.

Kenny está escuchando todo, y su mente perversa no puede negarse a jugar con ellos. 

—¿De verdad vais a meter a vuestros amigos en esto? —Kenny habla con un tono burlón y cruel. Es cierto que él tampoco sabe lo que está pasando ni lo que les depara a esas personas, pero no puede evitar tener un poco de diversión. 

A Jean le hierve la sangre, ahora está en una pelea contra la furia y la tristeza, y en ocasiones como estas la furia es el camino más fácil para ocultar sus sentimientos, y quizá la peor. 

—Cállate... —susurra Jean, lo suficiente para que Kenny le escuche. Su voz es lenta y se muestra dolida, le está costando no explotar, pero debe controlarse y no perder el tiempo con minucias. 

—No le escuches, Jean. —Mikasa intenta calmarlo. 

Armin, un poco ajeno a todo, empieza a llamar a sus amigos, intentará comunicarles que sean silenciosos, sin que lleguen a sospechar de algo que les intranquilize, pero será complicado. 

—¿Diga? —la voz de Reiner resuena por el altavoz del teléfono, y a Armin le tranquiliza escuchar a alguien que parece tan ajeno a todo. 

No tiene más opción que meterles en todo esto. Sus vidas están en peligro, y deben estar unidos más que nunca. 


	7. ¹·⁰⁵

—¡Reiner! Soy yo, Jean. —respondió al teléfono. 

—¿Ha pasado algo? 

Reiner se acordaba de lo extraño que fue la repentina marcha de Jean, sólo dijo que tenía que ir a su casa porque se había olvidado una cosa, a lo que Marco se ofreció a acompañarle, y él se negó rotundamente. 

—Os explico ahora, necesito que vengáis a mi casa. Entrar por el garaje. 

Y Jean cortó la llamada. 

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Ymir, quién estaba escuchando algo de la conversación. 

—Jean. Dice que vayamos a su casa, y que entremos por el garaje. 

—¿No es eso un poco extraño? 

—Sí, pero habrá que hacerle caso —dijo en favor de su amigo—. La casa de Jean no está muy lejos. 

* * *

—¡Mikasa! —una voz la llamaba. Sonaba como un eco. 

Ella miró alrededor, estaba sentada, sosteniendo sus rodillas entre sus brazos apoyada en la pared de la casa de Jean, pero no estaban ni él ni Armin a su lado. 

Decidió levantarse, para averiguar quién gritó su nombre. 

Empezó andando por el pasillo que parecía hacerse más estrecho mientras caminaba, y el ambiente a su alrededor parecía ser más oscuro y una sensación de pesadez le impedía respirar con normalidad. 

Siguió caminando a duras penas, para llegar finalmente a una habitación, y como único opción empezó a explorar el lugar hasta que se encontró con una imagen horripilante; Eren estaba delante suya tremendamente masacrada, con las mismas heridas de cuando vio su cuerpo por última vez. 

Estaba ahí en el suelo, recordándole lo que había pasado. 

No tuvo las cosas completamente claras hasta que sintió que volvía a abrir los ojos para estar de nuevo con Armin y Jean. Intentó volver a respirar con normalidad, se sentía un poco más tranquila, pero no lo suficiente, porque todo lo que estaba experimentando le superaba a Mikasa, la única forma de sobrellevar su tristeza era con la rabia, por lo que estaba completamente dispuesta a hacer sufrir a la persona que había asesinado a Eren. 


	8. ¹·⁰⁶

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Mikasa ligeramente confusa cuando la voz de Armin interrumpió aquella extraña pesadilla que tuvo. 

—Ya han venido los demás. —le explicó Armin con tranquilidad mientras tocaba su hombro. La chica parecía estar medio-dormida, como si lo único que quisiese fuese un simple descanso, pero sabía mejor que nadie que no era el momento. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —oyeron la alarmada voz de Reiner en la distancia, posiblemente preguntando a Jean, que era quién les había llamado. 

—Entrar todos y ahora os explicaremos. —esta vez era la voz de Jean, que respondía a la pregunta del rubio. El sonido que las pisadas causaban se iba haciendo más y más cercano, hasta que vieron cómo Reiner entraba por la puerta con Ymir detrás suya.

—¿Mikasa? ¿Armin? —preguntó Reiner al instante, quien parecía tener demasiada prisa sin una razón en particular. Al parecer, la presencia de esos dos le parecía confusa.

Mikasa y Armin se miraron mutuamente, para después responderle a su amigo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Armin.

—No... es sólo que... —Reiner se llevó unas de sus manos a su nuca, mostrando nerviosismo— ¿por qué nos habéis traído aquí?

Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio.

Las demás personas no tardaron mucho en venir, Jean sigue mordiéndose las uñas mientras sigue de cerca a su compañeros. Al encontrarse todos en una única sala, las preguntas de por qué están ahí se multiplican. La persona que se dio cuenta primero de que la situación era muy, pero que muy seria, es Ymir; ella se acercó a Mikasa con lentitud, parecía incluso un fantasma ya que nadie notó aquel movimiento por su parte al estar tan centrados en optra cosa.

—Mikasa... ¿dónde está Eren?

Lo que para Ymir parecía una pregunta cuya respuesta carecía de mucha importancia, se transformó en terror. No sólo no recibió una respuesta directa, si no que el rostro de Mikasa se veía muy decrépito y aterrorizado, era una expresión que jamás imaginó ver en una chica como ella, y aún así se arrepiente de haberlo visto. Ymir vuelve al lugar donde estaba antes de acercarse a Mikasa, sintiendo cómo los tétricos ojos de Mikasa que no parpadeaban la seguían, mientras que al mismo tiempo no.

—¿Pasa algo, Ymir? —le pregunta Historia al observar su rostro, pero Ymir no le responde, simplemente se coloca en su regazo.

Armin no puede dejar de observar a sus amigos en vez de darles una explicación, que es lo que tanto exigen algunos; Bertolt, como siempre, parece ser el más sereno de todos, a pesar de que muy probablemente en su interior no sea nada parecido, está cerca de Reiner, quien se encuentra un poco molesto por alguna razón que nadie parece saber, al lado de ellos dos está la pareja de Ymir e Historia, y no muy alejado de ellos están Connie, Sasha, y Marco; éste último parece estar teniendo una conversación que Jean. Kenny ha sido encerrado en el trastero, un lugar sin ventajas y con la puerta cerrada por iniciativa de Jean, que no quiere asustar aún más a sus amigos colcándoles a un desconocido en medio.

Armin no puede seguir con la presión que siente, así que da un largo y profundo suspiro y se prepara mentalmente para dar la triste noticia:

—Chicos... —dice para que sus amigos le presten atención— Yo, no sé ni cómo empezar, pero mikasa y yo íbamos a la casa de Eren, y cuando nos lo encontramos estaba... estaba...

Armin no pudo seguir con la frase cuando el cuerpo desangrado y sin vida de Eren apareció en su mente. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se escapasen sin su permiso y recorriesen sus mejillas, mientras Mikasa miró hacia el suelo y extendió su brazo por el hombro de Armin, como si intentase con solarle.

Sus amigos tuvieron un desagradable presentimiento.

—¿Armin, qué intentas decir? — preguntó Connie cuando dentro de él la confusión y el miedo empezaron teniendo una intensa pelea en su interior donde no parecía que nadie iba perdiendo ni ganando. Su labio, junto con el de Sasha, empezó a temblar.

—Eren no... no está... —Armin no tuvo el valor suficiente para terminar la frase, pero todo el mundo captó inmediatamente lo que el rubio intentaba decir.

La habitación se llenó de un silencio sepulcral.


	9. ¹·⁰⁷

A Reiner le hubiera gustado que las palabras de Armin naciesen con la burda intención de hacer una broma muy pesada, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que eso no era así, sobre todo porque Armin no es el tipo de persona que haría eso, y observando la melancolía que emanaba de Mikasa, sus sospechas no hacían más que confirmarse.

Pero lo peor era que no paraba de carcomerle la noticia que había recibido poco después de la llamada de Jean, su propia madre le había llamado, estaba alterada y con una respiración demasiado irregular que asustaba a Reiner. Cuando consiguió decirle el por qué se comportaba así, la situación empeoró mucho más. Su prima Gabi estaba ingresada en el hospital porque había sufrido un ataque del que no sabía ni su origen ni su intención, ni nada.

Intentó levantarse, muy débilmente, pero lo consiguió, y empezó a entonar unas palabras más débilemente, pero que necesiataba decirlas para intentar excusarse de lo que estaba planeando hacer.

—Yo... tengo que irme... Yo... Gabi...

Sus palabras las dijo en un tono tan bajo que sólo Bertolt pudo escucharlas, a parte de que Ymir y Armin notaron cómo Reiner se había levantado sin una razón que ellos supiesen. El rubio se alarmó al ver ésto.

—Reiner, ¿pasa algo? —le preguntó Bertolt, preocupado, mientras le agarraba de la mano, intentando impedir de alguna manera que no siguiese adelante.

Reiner miró para atrás, y en ese mismo momento Armin le llamó la atención.

—¿A dónde vas, Reiner?

Las piernas el chico estaban temblando y la parte de su labio inferior le tambaleaba. No podía pensar con claridad.

Sin decirle a nadie lo que estaba pasando, volvió a sentarse al lado de Bert, quién empezaba a preocuparse severamente por su amigo, pero él tampoco podía pensar con claridad debido a la situación que estaba viviendo.

Respecto a los demás, Sasha y Connie estaban abrazados mientras lloraban, siendo sus desconsolados llantos siendo escuchados por toda la habitación y rebotando entre las paredes haciendo eco mientras Ymir se quedaba inmóvil abrazando a Historia quién lloraba en silencio, algo similar pasaba con Marco, éste también lloraba muy en silencio y Jean era la única persona cerca suya para consolarle. 

Mikasa había bajado la mirada, Armin sabía que ella estaba llorando, y ver eso le daba más motivos para sentirse aún más miserable. Ya nadie podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Eren, y por unos instantes Armin se olvidó de Kenny y el peligro que se cernía sobre ellos. 

Pues aquellos llantos y lamentaciones no se debían únicamente a la presión que estaban sintiendo respecto a su reciente amigo fallecido, si no también por el inexplicable sentimiento que sentían de presión justo encima suya que indicaba un peligro cercano y -no tan- inminente.


	10. ¹·⁰⁸

Armin se acercó a Reiner lentamente, intentando ignorar la tristez que le rodeaba y que emanaba de sus amigos -aunque le resultó casi imposible-. El mayor había estado los últimos minutos temblando y murmurando cosas que ni siquiera Bert, que intentaba consolarle, -y que de hecho había insinuado a Armin que viniese- conseguía comprender.

—Reiner, ¿ha pasado algo? —preguntó Armin, deseando que Reiner estuviese dispuesto a escucharle y a contarle la respuesta a su extraño comportamiento, que parecía ir poco más allá de lo que él sabía.

Bertolt miró a Armin, le dirigió una mirada, entristecido, que apartó segundos después para simplemente mirar al suelo y envolver sus piernas entre sus brazos.

—A-armin, ¿eres tú? Oh, Armin. No te puedes creer lo que acaba de pasar, yo, yo...

—Shh, Reiner. Tranquílizate antes. —le recomendó Armin.

Por si no fuese suficiente con lo que había visto antes, su corazón había empezado a ir más rápido y a mostrar más signos de nerviosismo al observar el terror en su máximo esplendor en las pupilas de su amigo.

En el otro lado de la habitación, Jean se despide momentaneamente de Marco.

—Marco, voy a revisar una cosa... No temas, está aquí en la casa y no iré lejos. Volveré pronto, te lo prometo.

Marco observó a Jean levantarse e irse, quién tenía una extraña sonrisa en su cara, como si quisiese, al hacerla, transmitir algo de tranquilidad a su amigo, expresando con la mirada que todo iría bien.

Jean fue hacia el lugar donde Kenny estaba encerrado, aunque eso sólo lo sabía él.

* * *

Kenny observó cómo la puerta se abría, con una serenidad extrañable frente a aquel gesto. No le sorprendió al ver a Jean, porque sabía que si alguien iba a revisar si seguía dentro de aquel cerrado lugar, sería ese chico.

—Ya te estaba echando de menos... —murmuró, con un tono bajo pero suficiente para que Jean escuchase la ironía de su voz.

—Yo no. —no conocía de nada a ese hombre, pero lo que sabía era suficiente para no tratarle con respeto e intentar no dirigirle la palabra para no responder a sus burlas.

Jean observaba a Kenny de reojo.

—Sabes, chico. No tienes ni idea de lo que es estar en mi situación, nadie confía en ti y piensas que no tienes escapatoria, es...

—Cállate, viejo.

Kenny rechinó sus dientes.

—Así que el estrés de la situación te está afectando, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Jean, en su tono de voz se notaba la molestia que las palabras de Kenny le producían, además parcialmente por culpa de esa actitud tan martillante.

—Cualquiera notaría lo nervioso que te encuentras. Intentas controlar la situación y demostrar tu madurez, pero acabas fracasando en el intento. ¿Sabes por qué, verdad? Porque no pue-

—¡Oh, cállate, por favor! —gritó Jean. Se llevó las manos a sus orejas, creyendo que serviría de algo.

Kenny se quedó en silencio, y extrañamente, sonreía, pero también -y al mismo tiempo-, le dedicó **una mirada asesina** a Jean.


	11. ¹·⁰⁹

Kenny salió literalmente disparado de la puerta; como si se impulsase con la fuerza de una bala abrió la puerta y corrió, porque le valia la vida en ello. Dejó atrás a Jean después de asegurarse que le había dejado fuera de juego, y el chico ahora se retorcia en el suelo en un extraño estado de shock donde quería gritar pero no podía debido al estupor de la situación, y tampoco se veía capaz de levantarse al sentir un latente dolor en su pierna derecha; más concretamente en el muslo.

Mikasa fue la primera persona que se dio cuenta de la escapada de Kenny.

Abandonó su estado tan depresivo y miserable para concentrarse en la rabia; se levantó inmediatamente y clavó las uñas en la palma de su mano al apretar los puños de la única forma que alguien con el rencor de Mikasa en ese momento podría hacer.

Armin fue probablemente el segundo, y dejó de prestar atención a Reiner, quién seguía sollozando, debido a eso.

Y es que en aquel momento, sólo había dos personas totalmente conscientes de la situación, y esos eran Armin y Mikasa. Reiner era el que más lágrimas derramaba -aunque no el que más había derramado-, pero sólo lo sabía de forma leve.   
  


Mikasa fue directa a Kenny, cosa que no le resultó demasiado difícil ya que en pleno ataque de ira y considerando que estaba no muy alejada de la salida, el pillar a su tío no fue algo complicado.

Kenny se dio cuenta de que alguien estiraba de su chaqueta, y a partir de ahí todo fue un acto reflejo del que se arrepentiría más tarde.

Con un leve movimiento se deshizo de su chaqueta y siguió corriendo, y segundos después de lejos se escuchó cómo él abrió la puerta de la casa y automáticamente perdían toda esperanza de ir detrás de él.

Mikasa se arrodilló, aún teniendo la chaqueta en sus manos, que se fue al suelo con ella. Y la miró con melancolía, odio, y, de nuevo, ganas de llorar.

Armin observó toda la escena atónito, maldeciéndose a él mismo en su cabeza por no haberse visto con el valor de hacer algo.

Y sobre los demás, sólo Bertolt y Ymir se fijaron en la extraña escena, los demás tenían la mirada hacia abajo pensando en la tristeza del momento, pero casi todos escucharon con claridad el forcejeo de aquel momento. 

De todas formas, ahora no hay tiempo para hacer preguntas ni recibir respuestas. Sólo de actuar.

* * *

—¡Jean! ¿Dónde estás? —gritó Armin, nervioso y preocupado por no encontrar a su amigo además después de que Kenny se hubiese escapado. Era lo siguiente que cruzó su mente después de presenciar cómo la única pista que tenían se escapó de sus manos de forma tan fluida como un líquido.

Mikasa seguía en el suelo volviendo a estar tan desganada como antes y los demás no tenían ni idea de qué hacer ni decir. 

Armin fue directamente a la puerta de donde Kenny se fue y que seguía semi-abierta. Se llevó un ligero susto cuando ésta se abrió; era Jean, quien por alguna razón que el rubio desconocía, se encontraba en el suelo.

—Armin... —murmuró Jean, y su amigo se sintió de todo menos aliviado al escuchar su tono e intuir que estaba herido.

—¡Jean! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí... Sólo que ese desgraciado me ha herido la pierna derecha. No es nada grave, supongo, pero escúchame, Armin —a Jean ahora le preocupaban más otras cosas que la sangre que empezaba a asomar por debajo de su rodilla, aunque Armin no paraba de preocuparse por cada aliento que soltaba—. Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ya. Y debemos dejar los móviles. Ir sin nada. Tenemos que hacerlo rápido, aquí estamos de todo menos seguros. 

Por si no fuese suficiente con lo que había pasado anteriormente, los demás escucharon lo que Jean dijo y todos empezaron a sentirse mucho más conscientes del peligro que sufrían.

¿Lo peor?

Que no tenían ni idea de por qué el peligro.


	12. ¹·¹⁰

Mientras en el baño Mikasa vomitaba y Armin la acompañaba, los ojos de Bertholdt se iluminaban con un brillo peculiar. 

Observó la pantalla de su móvil, dispositivo que estaba vibrando, y Bert se dio cuenta de que estaba recibiendo una llamada. 

Podría haberse esperado una llamada de cualquier persona menos ella. Su nombre se reflejaba con la simpleza de la forma en la que él le agendó años atrás, porque sí, habían pasado años y Bertholdt creía haberse olvidado de todo lo que pasó, o al menos, superarlo, pero las memorias podían llegar a volver cuando menos te lo esperas. 

Le sorprendía aún en su cabeza escuchar esos sollozos que compartieron que parecían interminables, aquellas miradas que les hacía darse cuenta de que sería la última vez en la que sus ojos se iban a cruzar, y que si compartieron número de teléfono no sirvió para nada porque al final nunca cumplieron la promesa de seguir en contacto, más aún teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado anteriormente, a pesar de que aquel día no había rencor que valiese la pena mostrar. 

Bertholdt suspiró y miró para atrás; hacia Reiner. Lo observó durante unos segundos: estaba rezagado entre sus rodillas y verlo así no lo daba la confianza que necesitaba para volverle a mostrar esos viejos recuerdos que vivieron. Después recordó cómo Jean les dijo estrictamente que no tocasen los móviles ni aceptasen llamadas, y meditando las dos posibilidades que tenía, decidió que lo más sensato era dar media vuelta y volver con su amigo. 

Observó a su alrededor, todos estaban demasiado decaídos después de recibir la noticia de que Eren había sido asesinado. Cosa que él aún no conseguía asimilar, pero es que el ambiente estaba tan pesado y lúgubre que sentía una extraña presión en el pecho siempre que miraba a sus amigos. 

Ymir seguía acostada en el regazo de Historia, las dos con el rostro casi escondido pero con una tristeza muy presente, y la mayoría estaban así; con la mirada bajada, probablemente ocultando lágrimas, como era el caso de Sasha y Connie. Marco parecía estar centrado sólo en Jean, y en la herida de su pierna. La trataba de la mejor forma que creía que podía hacerlo con los simples utensilios que tenían a su disposición, a pesar de no ser demasiado grave. 

Kenny le había golpeado con su pierna, usando sobre todo el duro tacón de su bota, y llegó a casi incrustarlo en la piel de Jean. 

Dejó de recorrer el lugar con su mirada y se sentó al lado de Reiner, los dos se observaron tristemente y el rubio fue a abrazarle porque era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Bert le rodeó con sus brazos mientras cerraba las ojos y pensaba melancólicamente en aquella llamada. Pero sobre todo en la persona. 

No más de 5 minutos después aparecieron finalmente Armin y Mikasa, ésta última un poco mareada. 

Los dos se pusieron delante de sus amigos, Jean les había dicho que debían tener prisa en irse de allí pero ahora no parecían tener noción del tiempo y una explicación no costaría demasiado tiempo, ni que el darla les iba a costar la vida. 

Armin carraspeó, y llamó la atención de toda la sala. 

—Creo que... Os debemos una explicación —observó a todos sus amigos, que parecían mirarle con atención. Sentía el peso de sus ojos sobre él, empezó a ponerse medianamente nervioso hasta que respiro profundamente y pensó en que ésto era algo que tenía que hacer sí o sí. 

—Creo que... Deberías empezar desde donde fuimos a la casa de Eren hasta ahora. —le aconsejó con Mikasa, que seguía teniendo una muy mala cara y estando ligeramente mareada. 

—Todo empezó cuando escuchamos un grito de Eren. Nosotros, que intentábamos avisar a Eren de que habíamos quedado, entramos a la fuerza a su casa y nos lo encontramos... —hizo una pausa antes de continuar, lo que había pasado se veía tan surrealista que contarlo todo no sólo era difícil, si no doloroso— Allí estaba un hombre, que afirmaba ser un sicario, nos los llevamos con nosotros a la casa de Jean, y es justamente el que acaba de huir... En fin, Jean nos refugió en su casa porque no teníamos ni idea de a dónde ir. Llegamos a la conclusión de que iban a por nosotros, que quieren asesinarnos, y por eso os pedimos que vinieseis aquí. Todavía no sabemos por qué alguien querría ir detrás de nosotros, pero después de sentir que era así y que ya habíamos corrido ese peligro, queremos evitar que vuelva a repetirse. Ese sicario era nuestra esperanza para averiguar algo de lo que estaba pasando pero ahora lo único que podemos hacer es huir, y es que Mikasa y yo hemos irrumpido en una propiedad privada y somos potenciales sospechosos de homicidio y llamar a la policía nos aterra. Sé que puede ser mucho pediros que nos acompañeis, pero sólo os hemos metido en esto porque no podíamos tener la incógnita de que estabais en peligro y que nosotros no ibamos a hacer nada. Jean ha dicho que lo mejor es que nos vayamos de este lugar por lo que aquel sicario pueda decir, y que dejemos nuestros móviles lejos de nosotros y no llamemos a nadie. Lo único que puedo pedir es que nos comprendais, y aceptar nuestras disculpas por todo lo que está pasando... **Y es que yo no tengo muy claro lo que pueda pasar, y tengo muchísimo miedo.**

La habitación se llenó de un silencio que espantaba al rubio, pero sólo por unos segundos, ya que después Mikasa, que estaba al lado suyo, fue directa a abrazar a su apenado amigo. Viendo esto, los demás amigos corrieron hacia ellos dos -excepto Jean, que cojeaba- y se formaron en un inmenso abrazo que ciertamente, les reconfortó. 

En medio de la muchedumbre, Mikasa acercó sus labios al oído de Armin, y con un tono de voz reconfortante y calmado, le murmuró;

—Todo va a salir bien, Armin. Encontraremos un lugar seguro y pensaremos mejor en qué hacer. **Mientras permanezcamos juntos, no pasará nada malo.**


	13. ғɪɴᴀʟ | ᴀᴄᴛᴏ 1

Todos parecían estar preparados para marcharse, si es que había manera de que adolescentes de casi 20 años estuviesen preparados para vivir una situación así. 

Prácticamente no llevaban nada, se habían visto obligados a dejar los móviles por "lo que sea que pudiese pasar", aunque había algunos que todavía no comprendían la gravedad de la situación. 

Sin tener nada más que hacer, salieron por la puerta, Jean la cerró con llave, si es que eso servía de algo, y fueron andando todos juntos. 

—Recordar, lo más importante es no separarnos nunca. Debemos estar juntos en todo momento. —ordenó Armin con firmeza. 

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Reiner. 

Ni Armin ni Mikasa dieron una respuesta, sólo bajaron la mirada ignoraron a Reiner. 

—Armin... —le susurró Mikasa, llamándole. 

—¿Qué pasa Mikasa? 

—¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto? —la pregunta descolocó un poco a Armin. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? 

—Armin. La policía es lo único que nos puede salvar. 

—¿Eso crees? —le preguntó con seriedad. 

—Sí... Sé que podríamos caer fácilmente, y que digan que nosotros hemos matado a nuestro amigo, ¿pero no crees que así estaremos más a salvo? Ya no pienses en nosotros, ni en por qué nos están haciendo esto. Piensa en nuestros amigos. 

Armin bajó la mirada. Era el que más se preocupaba por sus amigos, en realidad. Volvió a mirar fijamente dentro de las pupilas de la herida Mikasa. 

—Puede que sea mejor... ¿Pero y si no lo es? 

—¿A qué te refieres? Ni siquiera tenemos un lugar al cuál ir. 

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. Armin bajó la mirada y siguió adelante. No respondió a Mikasa, pero tampoco la ignoró. Estaba pensando en algo. 

* * *

Bertolt no había dejado de pensar en aquella extraña llamada. Y seguía observando a Reiner, pensando en si debería decírselo o no. 

—¿Qué opinas de todo esto? —le preguntó Reiner a Bertolt, como si hubiese sentido que él estaba pensando en algo que le preocupaba. 

—Reiner... Tengo que contarte algo. —dijo Bert de la nada, con un tono serio, susurrando e ignorando la pregunta de su amigo. 

El rubio se dió la vuelta, un poco desconcertado. Reiner aún seguía teniendo sus preocupaciones, no se olvidaba de Gabi y al escuchar las palabras de Bertolt supo que le iba a contar algo que probablemente no quería oír.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? 

Reiner tragó saliva. 

—Antes de salir de la casa de Jean, recibí una llamada —tomó un largo suspiro—. Se trataba de Annie. 

La piel de Reiner se congeló. 

—¿C-cómo dices, Bertolt? 

—Yo... Tampoco me lo podía creer. Pero conservé su contacto, y... Era ella, Reiner. Me estaba llamando. 

Reiner desvió la mirada de Bertolt. Lo que le contaba era, ciertamente difícil de analizar. 

Annie **fue** una amiga de Bertolt y Reiner antes de que se mudasen al lugar donde vivían ahora. Pasaron demasiadas cosas, hacía 3 años que no veían a Annie y jamás pensaron que volverían a verla, y después de lo que pasaron, deseaban que así fuera. 

Los tres juntos tuvieron que lidiar con muchas cosas. Reiner y Bertolt eran amigos de la infancia, pero no fue hasta el Instituto hasta que lo conocieron. 

Al principio todo era perfecto, los tres juntos se llevaban muy bien y acostumbraban a pasar tiempo el uno con el otro. Pero el problema fue cuando todo dejó de estar bien. 

En la adolescencia se cometen muchas imprudencias, pero Bertolt, Reiner y Annie entraron en un berenjenal de éstas. Después de poco menos de un año rodeados de situaciones estresantes y de las que pensaban que no podían salir, donde pasaron cosas que sólo se deberían de quedar entre ellos tres y de lidiar entre la vida, la muerte, y la supervivencia, no salieron los mismos de ahí. 

Bertolt y Reiner se mudaron y se fueron a otra ciudad. Su amistad con Annie seguía estando ahí, de todas formas, pero después de todo no quería saber nada de ella. No le tenían odio, pero pensaban que lo mejor sería alejarse de ella. A pesar de que todos los integrantes del grupo empezaron con aquello que no podían parar. 

Aunque no podían decidirse sobre lo que era más extraño, si el hecho de que Annie les llamase, o que les llamase mientras teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaban viviendo. 

—¿Y aceptaste la llamada? 

—No... —respondió Bertolt bajando la mirada. 

Reiner no dijo nada más, entendía el por qué Bertolt no la aceptó, pero era inevitable no sentirse intrigado, y sobre todo, asustado. 

* * *

Desde que todo empezó, Historia no había podido separarse de los brazos de Ymir, y Ymir no había dejado de observarla. 

¿Cuánto tiempo iban a seguir así, lanzándose miradas y caricias que significaban mucho más de lo que se decían la una a la otra. La tensión romántica entre las dos siempre estaba en el aire, pero nunca hacían nada para aliviarla.

Y encima, se les acaba de venir todo encima. Historia le había contado hace un par de días que sus padres iban a separarse, le daba miedo cómo continuaría su vida teniendo aquello en cuenta. Lo peor era pensar si todo iba a cambiar drásticamente, porque cabía la gran posibilidad de que la custodia la ganase su madre y entonces estaría obligada a mudarse de ciudad. Eso significaba perder de vista a todos sus amigos. Perdería a Ymir. 

La morena no estaba muy alarmada. No solía preocuparse demasiado por las cosas, más aún cuando sabía que tenía a Historia de su lado. Ahora era lo único que les preocupaba. 

Y es que ninguno había aceptado la muerte de Eren. Parecía tan irreal, y no querían sufrir tanto más aún cuando el estrés está tan encima de ellos que parece que va a aplastarles.

Marco caminaba con Jean, ayudándole en todo lo que pudiese, como siempre hacía, más aún teniendo en cuenta la herida de Jean, que le molestaba, si, pero tampoco en exceso. 

Y Sasha y Connie. Ellos dos eran con diferencia los más divertidos del grupo, siempre haciendo tantas bromas que incluso podían llegar a molestar a sus propios amigos. 

No habían dicho nada desde que recibieron la noticia de Eren. 

* * *

El cielo estaba gris y cubierto de nubes que probablemente amenazaban de que iba a llover, había una atmósfera distinta que la anterior vez lo que observaron.

Pasaron justo delante de la casa de Eren. 

Mikasa no quería mirar, pero lo hizo. 

Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo. 

Había alguien en la puerta de la casa de Eren. 

Avisó a Armin, dándole rápidos toquecitos en la espalda. Pero cuando Armin se dio la vuelta... 

**La figura se había dado cuenta de su presencia.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, el primer acto llega a su fin.   
> Que a decir verdad, sirve más de introducción que para otra cosa, pero igual me siento muy orgullosa. He recibido comentarios maravillosos de personas y me alivia porque me daba bastante miedo está historia, sobre todo el no transmitir lo que quería transmitir. 
> 
> De todas formas, se vienen cosas más grandes en los siguientes actos, esta historia se quedará en una pequeña pausa hasta que publique el segundo acto. 
> 
> ¿Quién será el hombre que ha visto Mikasa? ¿Cuál es el transfondo detrás de la historia de Bertolt, Annie y Reiner? ¿Cuántas más personas caerán? 
> 
> Eso y mucho más se verá en el segundo arco.


	14. ᴀᴄᴛᴏ 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos situamos justo después de que Mikasa, Armin y compañía huyeran de la casa de Jean para buscar un refugio más seguro.  
> En el final del primer acto, Mikasa se ha encontrado con un extraño hombre delante de la casa de Eren.

Zeke hace tiempo que decidió independizarse y construirse una nueva vida.

Su situación en su antiguo hogar le disgustaba cada día más, su hermano (medio-hermano) casi no estaba en casa, sólo hablaba con ellos para pedir dinero, pero nunca avisaba de salía y venía, muchas veces no dormía ni comía en casa y su padre estaba harto de que aquella situación tan irrespetuosa se repitiera diariamente. Lo peor era que, cuando Eren no estaba, Zeke debía soportar cómo la ira de su padre caía en la persona equivocada, y cuando el hijo menor si estaba todo eran discusiones constantes. Nunca se sentía tranquilo, pues su vida era como una pesadilla constante.

A todo eso se le sumaba su horrible situación económica, y que su padre, Grisha, hubiera experimentado en el pasado la pérdida de los únicos dos amores en su vida. Carla murió en el parto, y siendo la madre de Eren, Grisha sólo podía culpar a eren por lo ocurrido,

Pero Zeke se desentendió hace tiempo de ese tema, y mudarse supuso el comiendo de una nueva vida. 

O al menos eso se esperaba.

Por más que no lo deseemos, no podemos huir siempre de lo que queremos alejar de nosotros. Cuando murió Grisha, Zeke fue el primero que estaba en la puerta de Eren llamando porque era la única persona que sabía de la noticia. La primera esposa de Grisha, Dina, desapareció días antes de la muerte de Grisha, quien nunca les había hablado de Dina, y ni siquiera la policía sabía cómo averiguar todo lo que se encontraba detrás del tema.

Entonces, mientras Mikasa, Armin, y compañía, intentaban resolver su dilema sobre la muerte de Eren, y lo que se les venía encima, se encontraron con aquel hombre, Zeke.

Mikasa fue la primera que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Zeke, pero cuando ella y Armin quisieron avisarle a los demás, ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Zeke les había visto. Y la asustadiza reacción que demostraron no fue objetivo de ser ignorada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí vuelvo con esta historia, con el acto 2 que aproximadamente cubrirá 20 capítulos!  
> No tengo mucho más que decir, estoy emocionada por continuar con esta historia y que, el ritmo de actualización no será muy diferente al ser primer acto


	15. ²·⁰¹

Los ojos de Mikasa se agrandaron e inconscientemente golpeó a Armin en el brazo. El rubio se quejó del dolor y le hubiera preguntado a Mikasa que por qué había hecho eso si la respuesta que estaba buscando no le hubiese golpeado personalmente.

Se le erizó la piel y quiso gritar y llorar, pero con complicación controló sus emociones ante de nada, y mientras señalaba a un grupo de arbustos frondosos susurró un "¡Escondámonos ahí!" que sólo llegó a las personas que se encontraban más cerca de él, pero que llegó a los demás mientras la acción empezaba a ser seguida.

Actuaron lo más rápido que pudieron, y poca cosa había en su mano que ellos pudieran hacer, pero no había servido de nada. Zeke había captado las pupilas de Mikasa incluso antes de que la peli-negra notara su presencia y como el hombre estaba sumamente confundido y no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir, empezó a correr hacia ellos abandonando su estancia delante de la puerta de la casa de Eren.

—¡Esperar, por favor! ¡No quiero haceros daño! —les gritó Zeke en apuros por saber todo lo que se encontraba detrás de las extrañas circunstancias.

Armin era el único que miró para atrás y pensó que su única opción ahora era correr, había sopesado rápidamente en su mente el hablar con esa persona, pues no necesariamente debía ser mala. Pero se notaba algo tan arriesgado que se forzó a él mismo a llegar a extremos y centrarse sólo en huir para seguridad suya y de sus amigos.

—¿Conocíais a Eren Jaeger? —siguió gritando el hombre mayor.

Armin no supo identificar si esas palabras le llenaron de escalofrío o esperanza. Pero Mikasa sí que supo arriesgarse, y se dirigió hacia él sin dejar de correr.

—¡Soy el hermano de Eren Jaeger, sólo quiero saber por qué no parece estar en casa!

El corazón de Mikasa pareció detenerse durante un milisegundo, miró hacia atrás y empezó a comparar las pocas fotos familiares que Eren había sido capaz de enseñarles. ¿Acaso tenía los suficientes medios para comprobar si era él? Parecía ser que había pasado casi una década para él; le había crecido la barba y el pelo y se veía, obviamente, mucho más mayor. Sin embargo, podía ver la similitud, y se puso en la situación de que el hermano de Eren podía ser muy importante para seguir avanzando, y esa situación le había gustado mucho más que dejar suelto a aquel hombre, pues aquello les dejaría en gran sospecha.

Ya había dejado pasar a Kenny, y permitir que este se hubiera escapado había dejado a Mikasa con un gran arrepentimiento.

Así que se paró en seco, Armin fue el primero en sentirse extremadamente alterado con aquel movimiento de su amiga.

—¡Mikasa! —exclamó Armin, mirando de nuevo hacia atrás. La chica miró hacia Armin y sus miradas se encontraron. El aspecto de seguridad que Mikasa parecía transmitir le hizo sentirse un poco más seguro, y confió en ella al instante.

Zeke se extrañó por el hecho de que sólo uno de ellos se parara y aquello sólo lo expresó con la mirada, pues sus piernas no se detuvieron hasta que se encontró delante de la chica.

Mikasa miró a su alrededor, el barrio donde Eren vivía era uno amplio y pequeño, se cubría en forma de donut que había recibido un bocado; el círculo en sí estaba cubierto por hogares y cocheras y dentro del círculo había una rotonda cuya entrada y salida era el lugar donde habían dado el bocado al donut. Ellos tenían la suerte de que en pleno atardecer en esa época del año ya estaban a oscuras y las farolas sólo iluminaban la acera de cerca de las casas, por lo cual Mikasa pudo aprovechar la oscuridad del centro del barrio para dejar inconsciente al hermano de Eren con ciertas habilidades de artes marciales que aprendió a un curso que dieron un par de años en su escuela cuando cumplió once años.

Tenía la seguridad de que sólo sus amigos podrían observar a penas lo ocurrido y sacó los cordones de sus zapatos para envolverlo alrededor de las manos de un Zeke desmayado.

Finalmente, le mandó a sus compañeros que se dirigieran a dentro de los arbustos colocados justo en el centro del lugar, donde la oscuridad lo tenía fácil para llegar.


End file.
